


The Mark

by LexiiAngel_humanoid



Series: Trials of Darkness [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiiAngel_humanoid/pseuds/LexiiAngel_humanoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I first started to write fanfictions five years ago, I wrote a story called "The Mark" using Tokio Hotel and characters from a novel series called "Wicked" written by Nancy Holder. It (my fanfiction) had magic, witchcraft, time jumping, etc. etc. And followed by that was another novel I wrote, and then another. So in remembrance, I am editing these stories and posting them for you all to read. Enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>~The Author</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Let me go!" a young woman started to yell, thrashing around on the cold, dry floor. "Nah. I think I'll keep you here for a little longer." a deep voice said in the darkness, walking over to her. The lights flickered on and off repeatedly, like it has been doing for the last 4 hours. Glimpses of the man was shown but taken away just as quickly as they appeared. Black hair...all that was seen. "I'll kill you when this is all over!" she yelled angrily, the man smiling at her coldly. "Don't bet your life on it, sweetheart. You might lose it." he said coldly, smiling at her as he aimed his gun at her head. "Goodbye, Legacy Akira." he said calmly, pulling the trigger. A loud "BANG!" was heard throughout the room, vanishing in an instant. Legacy jerked awake, sitting up in her bed quickly. A dream was all it was. But it was all too real. She tried to catch her breath, sweat rolling down her forehead. Another figure sat up beside her, turning the light on. It was a man, he had dark blonde hair and calm green eyes, looking over at her. "Legacy, are you alright?" he asked, Legacy sighing softly. She started to shake her head. "I had another nightmare, Takashi." she said softly, looking down. Takashi held her closely, rubbing her hair softly. "I've had this dream for months, what could it possibly mean?" she asked, obviously confused as well as scared. "Don't worry about it, I mean we did watch scary movies all day. Its probably because of that. Don't worry about it." Takashi explained, Legacy nodding her head as she breathed slowly. "Lets just go back to sleep. I'll hold you tight and never let you go if that helps." Takashi suggested, Legacy smiling a bit. "That would help a lot, thank you." she said softly, Takashi smiling a bit. He laid down with her, holding her close against him as he kissed her forehead, Legacy closing her eyes. She then fell asleep again, having no idea what tomorrow would bring for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy walked into the kitchen, yawning slightly as she rubbed her hair behind her ear. "Good morning." she said softly, Takashi looking up from his newspaper at her. "Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well last night minus the nightmare?" he asked, Legacy sighing as she sat down across from him. "Something like that. I'm still a bit freaked out by that dream..." she said quietly, Takashi watching her. "I mean, its the same exact dream I had ever since the attack. Same person, same place, same scenario..." Legacy explained, Takashi squinting his eyes a bit. "You seen his face this time?" he asked, Legacy shaking her head. "All I know is that he has black hair...all I remember is him saying 'goodbye, Legacy Akira' before hearing a loud bang. Then it all goes dark..." she explained once more, Takashi nodding his head a bit. "Well it must be someone from your past or else you have a stalker...you haven't used that name in a long time. They must really know you." he said, Legacy shrugging her shoulders. She then looked at the clock on the wall, gasping slightly. "Shit, I'm late." Legacy said, standing up as she grabbed an apple. "Dinner tonight at the steakhouse, remember that." she said, kissing Takashi softly before grabbing her skateboard, running out of the door. Takashi stayed at the table, smiling a bit as he started to shake his head. "You gotta love her." he said to himself, going upstairs to get dressed for work.


	3. Chapter 3

Legacy skated along the sidewalk, zooming past everyone on her way to work. She worked at the local coffee shop, skating into the shop, instantly stopping behind the counter. "Hey, Legacy! Whats up?" one of her co-workers greeted to her. She was short, had long black and blue hair and she was pretty beautiful. Her and Legacy were very close, they should be. They were cousins after all. Legacy smiled at her. "Hey, Astrid." Legacy said happily, putting her apron on. Astrid looked at her for a brief moment, shaking her head as she started to frown. "Pause. Whats the matter?" Astrid asked, her sister walking in. Her sister looked exactly like Astrid, only her hair was cotton candy colored, which was the only thing that split Astrid and her apart from each other. Legacy saw her and waved. "Hey, Averie." she said, Averie looking at her. "Why are you distressed?" she asked, Legacy sighing. "I'm fine, nothing is wrong with me." she said, Astrid shaking her head. "Liar. I can tell when something is wrong with you, I felt it." she said, Averie stepping a bit closer to her. "Did you have another dream?" she asked, the answer showing itself on Legacy's face. She never was a good liar. "Yes, alright? I did. But its nothing. I'm fine." she explained, Astrid shaking her head. "I can feel it, cousin. Something is about to go down. Something dear to you will be lost." she explained, Legacy shaking her head. "Don't say that, Astrid. You know how I am about that kind of shit." she said, Averie shaking her head. "But you also know that she's always right when she says this kind of stuff as well, Legacy. But. I do hope you get to the bottom of that dream. Hearing about it last time gave me the creeps and chills. Still does." Averie explained, shivering slightly as she shook her head. "I'll be fine, guys. Really. Hey, you guys should come to my house after work, we could make dinner together and eat at my place. I know Takashi and Blakely misses you guys." Legacy suggested, Averie and Astrid smiling. "Great! I miss my little Blakely. How is she anyway?" Averie asked, Legacy smiling as she started to prepare the coffee. "Oh, she's fine. She started kindergarten last week and she was so excited, it was the cutest thing." Legacy explained, Astrid smiling. "Well, we'll totally come." she said, Legacy smiling as she nodded her head. "Yay!" she said happily, looking at the door as she started to see people crowd around the store. "Oh boy. The morning rush. Get ready, guys." Legacy said, Astrid and Averie hurrying back to their workstations.


	4. Chapter 4

Averie, Astrid and Legacy were all closing up the coffee shop, talking and laughing with each other. "Today was crazy, was it not?" Astrid asked, Legacy laughing a bit as she nodded her head. "It was...did you guys see that one dude? He paid for his coffee all in quarters. Then got upset with me for not counting fast enough." Averie explained, Legacy chuckling. "Well maybe if he had a real job, we wouldn't need to count his allowance." Legacy said, Averie laughing as she finished cleaning the coffee cups before drying them out, putting them on the racks. "Shit, I forgot...me and Takashi were going to have dinner at the steakhouse tonight. You guys wanna tag along?" Legacy asked, Astrid smiling as she nodded her head. "That sounds perfect, we haven't been there in forever." Averie said sweetly, Legacy nodding her head as she got her skateboard, Astrid getting her car keys. "Legacy, you're riding with us. Its too dark for you to be skating tonight, you know how the rats are in the streets." Averie said, Legacy cringing at the thought. "Ew, trust me, I know." Legacy said, shaking her head as she walked out behind Averie, Astrid locking the coffee shop door once she walked out. "You just gotta love sweet old New York, huh?" Astrid said bluntly, Legacy laughing a bit before they all got into the car, driving off to Legacy's home.


	5. Chapter 5

Takashi looked at his watch once more, waiting for Legacy to walk into the steakhouse. When her and her cousins finally walked in, an expression of relief crossed his face. "Hey, sorry I was late. Someone took forever to get ready." she explained, motioning over to Astrid. "It is hard work to be this hot!" Astrid said teasingly. "So I guess you didn't have to work so hard, huh?" Averie teased, Astrid glaring at her as she pouted. Legacy laughed, Takashi smiling. "You're both pretty. Stop it." he said charmingly, Legacy smiling. "But we all know I'm prettier." Averie said softly, Astrid looking at her. "If you're prettier, than so am I. We're twins for Christ sakes!" Astrid said, Legacy laughing again. They all sat down, looking over the menus. "So how was work?" Legacy asked Takashi, smiling at him dearingly. "Oh, it was fine. Boss was a usual pain in my ass...but it was all for good measure, I suppose. Being that did get promoted." Takashi explained casually, Legacy gasping loudly. "Oh my god, really?! That's great, baby!" she yelled happily, hugging and kissing him repeatedly as he smiled, kissing her back. "I am now executive CEO of the firm and I feel like I earned it. Looks like all of those dry, very dry may I add, parties I had to attend and boring lectures and meetings I had to sit through finally paid off." Takashi explained happily. "That's great! We need to celebrate. Hm...oh! Let's get like a lot of chocolate desserts! And wine." Astrid suggested happily, Averie laughing softly. "Sounds like a great idea!" Takashi said in between laughter. They ordered their food, the occasional laughing and odd conversations happening at their table, giving their waiters and servers something to talk about back at their homes.


End file.
